Nalu Fluff Week 2016
by amehanaa
Summary: Fluffy one-shots dedicated to Nalu Fluff Week.
1. Flowers

Out of all the holidays in the year, Lucy has noticed that Natsu's favorite holidays are the ones involving large dinners sided with dozens of sweet desserts. So when she finds him bouncing in his seat at the guild and asks him what he's so excited about, her jaw drops with bewilderment.

"National Flowers Day?" she echoes incredulously. Last time she checked, Natsu doesn't even pay attention to flowers. "Why are you so excited about that?"

"No reason," Natsu lies blatantly with a grin. "Well, actually, there's a reason, but I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?" She raises a skeptical brow. "I assume you're going to get flowers for someone?"

Natsu's grin immediately vanishes at her words, surging up from his seat. "You know too much already," he says quickly before hastily striding away from the table and out of the guild.

"What was that all about?" Levy stifles a laugh at his awkward strides.

"Looks like Natsu is going to be getting flowers for someone," Lucy replies with a thoughtful hum.

"For you?" Levy remarks with a wriggle of her brows.

"No way," Lucy scoffs, shaking her head in denial. "Natsu is too oblivious to for those kinds of things."

"You never know! Natsu is smarter than you think." Levy's eyebrows resume wagging as a slight smirk forms on her lips. "Just watch, you're going to wake up tomorrow and find flowers in your room!"

"Not happening, Levy." Lucy waves her off in dismissal. "There's no way—absolutely no possibility!"

"You owe me three books at the bookstore if it happens, then," Levy challenges with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Deal! And when it _doesn't_ happen, you owe me three books," Lucy responds with a confident smile.

As the two girls shake their hands to seal the deal, Lucy is already thinking about which books she's going to make Levy buy for her. She knows that she won; Natsu would never get flowers for her. That's what she thinks, anyway.

Yet later that night, she finds her phone buzzing with a series of messages from Natsu. She frowns as her eyes read through them.

"If you hear any noises tonight, don't worry. It's just me.

"Also, make sure you take a nice, warm bath tonight so you sleep lots tonight!

"Oh, one more thing. Make sure you leave your window unlocked for me. See you later!"

With each text Lucy reads, the more skeptical she becomes. Not only has Natsu mentioned flowers today, but he's reminding her to leave the window unlocked? Since when has it _ever_ been locked?

"Something is definitely up," she mutters to herself while pouring in her favorite soap into the bathtub.

But she will admit—she loves surprises. And since it's coming from Natsu, she knows it's something she'll never expect. After taking the nice, warm bath she was instructed to take, Lucy snuggles into her bed with heavy eyelids. She's more excited than she should be as she falls asleep, not knowing what she's going to wake up to.

Waking up the next morning, she hesitates before opening her eyes. Although she's certain that Natsu wouldn't buy flowers for her, there's still that _slight_ possibility. It's highly unlikely, but it's possible.

Lucy sniffs the air for anything flower-like, and she's relieved when her apartment smells just as normal as any other day. Looks like she'll be getting her three books.

She finally opens her eyes, but instantly regrets it when she notices her room. There isn't just one flower or a bouquet of flowers—her _entire_ room is covered in flowers. Her bedroom is a flower paradise.

"What is this?" she whispers in disbelief. Her gaze wander across the different types of flowers decorating her room. All of them have one thing in common.

Aloes. Blackthorns. Henbanes. Trefoils. Asphodels.

"Morning, Lucy!" Natsu's head suddenly appears in the window. His eyes are brighter than the morning sun. "Happy National Flowers Day!"

"N-Natsu, what is all this?" she stammers as she turns to him, still taken aback by everything. "What are all these flowers for?"

"They're for you, of course," he replies simply while squeezing through the window. He stands in her bedroom with a prideful expression. "Aren't they great?"

"They're okay," she answers reluctantly.

She gets out of bed, not sure where to place her feet since the floor is carpeted with flowers. After gently picking some up so she doesn't step on any, she forces herself to make eye contact with Natsu.

"You don't like them?" he promptly asks, being able to read her expression.

"No, it's not that." She shakes her head. "There's just something about them…"

"What's wrong with them?"

"The flowers…" Lucy begins slowly, thinking of the right words to say. "They all have negative connotations to them."

"What does that mean?" Natsu asks in confusion. "I went to the flower shop early this morning and bought the best ones I saw!"

"The meanings are under the flowers," she mentions.

"They are?" His eyes widen in surprise. "I didn't see them."

"Of course you didn't. But that's okay, too." A small smile forms on her lips. What else could she expect? This is Natsu, after all.

"So, what do they mean?" he questions curiously.

"I don't think you want to know," Lucy admits.

"No way, I want to know," he insists. "Tell me!"

Lucy lets out a sigh; the names of the flowers are bad enough, and the meanings won't make it any better. Picking up several flowers, she tells him the meanings. With each meaning she reveals, the deeper the grimace on Natsu's face becomes.

"Aloes mean grief. Blackthorns mean difficulty. Henbanes mean imperfection. Trefoils mean revenge. Asphodels mean your regrets will follow me to the grave."

"I had no idea," Natsu says with a tight voice. "If I had read them, this would have never happened."

"It's okay!" she repeats, more assuring this time. "They're flowers, anyway. I'll make sure to take care of them."

Not only are they just flowers, but it's also a rare gift from Natsu. Lucy will never tell him this, but because it's from him, each flower is special to her regardless of their meanings.

She scans through all of dozens of flowers, mentally thinking of a way to group all of them so they're able to live the longest life they can. Her eyes freeze when they land on one that's different than the rest.

"Hey, this one doesn't have a negative meaning to it!" she proclaims while reaching for it and presenting it to him. "It's a lilac."

"What do lilacs mean?" Natsu asks.

Lucy pauses in realization, coughing to compose herself. A part of her doesn't want to say it, but Natsu's gaze is too intense for her to say no.

"It represents the first emotion of love."

There's a silence between them for a moment too long; Lucy feels as though she's going to explode in embarrassment.

"Well, at least I got something right." Natsu grins.

"What?" She swivels to him with large eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Happy National Flowers Day!" he declares as he swoops her up and spins her around their own paradise of flowers.

And it's in that moment of whirling around and laughing when Lucy suddenly realizes—she won't be getting her three books, after all.

* * *

 **Hello hello, everyone! :-)** **I hope everyone is doing well and having a great September so far!**

 **So, as you guys can see, it's Nalu Fluff Week! I think this is going to be the best week of my life by far. I love Nalu so much, and Nalu fluff is even better. I am alive for this week, I swear.**

 **None of these one-shots are related (except the last two days) so there's no commitment this time! Just relax and enjoy the Nalu fluff that lies before you~**

 **I hope you guys enjoy these one-shots! See you all tomorrow with the second prompt: Starry Date.**


	2. Starry Date

Late, summer nights—the perfect time to be stargazing.

"Isn't it amazing how fast it is for stars to appear in the sky?" Lucy asks in awe. She forbids herself to blink so she doesn't miss the slightest glimpse of a new star.

"I know, it's just one after another," Natsu agrees with the same amount of admiration. "I feel like I'm going to miss something if I blink."

"I'm not blinking, either." She giggles softly in amusement. Chills scatter across her arms and legs as she listens to him chuckle along with her.

It's rare for them to have any time alone together these days, so Lucy wants to cherish each and every moment they share together. With a deep breath, she listens to the quiet chirp of crickets and the hush hoot of an owl.

"So peaceful," she sighs out in content. "I could stay here forever."

"So could I. As long as I'm with you, though," Natsu responds.

He also wants to savor this moment since he always finds himself thinking about the next time he will be able to be with Lucy again. He inhales deeply, tuning into the faint swish of trees and roaming cars nearby.

"Are there any constellations that you see?" he questions after a while.

"Too many to count," Lucy answers, raising her finger in the air. "Aquarius is right there. If you look a little to the left, you can see Leo."

"But that doesn't look like Loke," he comments.

"Of course it doesn't." She stifles a laugh. "Lyra does look like a harp, though."

"Yeah, if you squint until everything turns blurry," he jokes.

"Hey," she pouts. "You just have to use your imagination when it comes to constellations!"

Natsu scoffs at her insistence. "Yeah, no kidding. By the way, I think I see Draco. Is it below Virgo?"

"Correct." She smiles in appreciation. "Look at you, you're almost an expert at constellations now."

"Almost?!" he repeats incredulously. He won't ever tell her this, but he has lost count on how many hours he has spent studying constellations just for these moments.

Lucy lets out a laugh, louder than she intends it to be. She quickly covers her mouth in embarrassment. "Sorry," she mumbles. "Starry dates are supposed to be quiet, right?"

"You know that's impossible for us," he remarks. He pauses for a second before speaking again. "Hey, promise you won't get mad at what I'm about to say, okay?"

"What is it?" she asks curiously.

"I really want to hold your hand right now."

Lucy is silent before she suddenly responds. "Then, why don't you?"

"Because you know we can't right now."

"Right," she realizes, pressing her lips together in a thin line. If it isn't for her best friend being a few feet away from her, she would release the frustrated tears at the back of her eyes.

"Anyway, let's talk about something else," Natsu hurriedly states.

"Yeah, we should." She nods in agreement.

With every word she says, a new star exposes itself in the dark sky. She's happy that Natsu does most of the talking—listening to his smooth voice goes perfectly with the stars.

Unfortunately, there's a point when the sky is entirely full of stars. And by that time, it's much later than Natsu and Lucy would like to admit.

"I think we should go for the night. It's pretty late," she forces herself to say.

"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow," he promises.

"I look forward to it." The corners of Lucy's lips begin to tug upwards, and it isn't long until she isn't able to fight the smile.

"Talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

"You too," she whispers back before ending the call.

"Wow, you guys are done talking already?"

"It's late, Levy," Lucy answers with a soft sigh. She turns to her, the stars reflecting off their eyes.

"Still! I was expecting you guys to stay up at least until one in the morning," Levy replies.

"Not this time." Lucy sends her a small smile.

There's a few seconds of silence between the two girls, and Lucy takes the time to remind herself that although Natsu sounds as if he's right next to her—he isn't. He's 2500 miles away, and talking on the phone is the closest way she'll be to him for a while.

But thankfully, distance doesn't matter because they're both beneath the same sky with the same twinkling stars.

* * *

 **Oh, how I wish it was still summer and there was someone I could go stargazing with!**

 **This one-shot is actually a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, but hopefully the rest of these one-shots will make up for that... I'm pretty excited for the one tomorrow though ;-)**

 **Also, if this reminds you of another fic of mine, you get bonus points and you're my favorite.**

 **Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow with the next prompt being: Cuddling!**


	3. Cuddling

"Today has been the longest day of my life," Natsu groans, sluggishly dragging his feet across the pavement.

"For you and me both." Lucy shuffles along with him with a worn out sigh.

The two have been awake since five in the morning, believing they'd be home by early afternoon. Neither of them were aware of how tedious the mission was going to be, but they soon understood as they find themselves lugging back home at ten at night.

Lucy only feels relief as they reach her apartment, her muscles begging her to sit down and rest. Natsu's muscles appear to be saying the same thing; he doesn't think twice to head towards her bed.

"So soft," he moans dreamily.

"How are you already asleep?" she asks with disbelief, being able to hear his faint snores after only one minute.

It's not unusual for Natsu to stay over at her home, so she doesn't mind sharing her bed with him too much. What she _does_ mind is when he takes up all her space—which is what he's doing right now.

"You better have moved after my shower," Lucy mutters even though he can't hear her. It doesn't matter how exhausted her body is. She's in a _desperate_ need for a shower.

Feeling brand new after her shower, she happily brushes her teeth and combs through her damp hair. This is definitely what she needed.

She exits the bathroom, finding Natsu in the exact position she last saw him in. Normally, she'd begin to feel annoyed since it's _her_ bed, but this time, she isn't. It's obvious they've both had a rough day, and Natsu's half-open mouth is there to show it.

But even then, Lucy still wants to have at least some space. She attempts to gently push Natsu closer to the window. It's his favorite spot, after all. She frowns when he doesn't budge. He simply snores away, ignoring all her efforts.

"I guess we're sleeping extra close tonight," Lucy mumbles to herself after she eventually gives up.

Flipping off the lights, she waits for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before reluctantly sliding into her bed. Not even two seconds have passed when she feels Natsu's arm drape around her waist.

"You're awake?" she asks softly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Your hair smells so good, Luce," he sleepily whispers. "Is that watermelon?"

"Strawberry," she corrects him with a small smile.

"Sweet," he hums out, snuggling closer to her. His head seems to be a perfect fit for the crook of her neck. His warm, deep breaths tickle her neck, sending thrillful tremors down her spine.

As she previously thought, Lucy is used to this. Natsu says and does all sorts of things while he's half-awake, and his desire to touch her increases greatly. Though recently, Lucy has begun to wonder—if he can touch her, why can't she?

She starts gradually, slow enough that it'd be nearly impossible to feel. But as their ankles graze against each other, it's apparent what she is trying to do. Before she bails out of it, she tangles their ankles together.

Lucy feels heat creeping up at the back of her neck, certain that Natsu is able to feel her erratic pulse coming from her. There's even a chance he may be able to hear it, too. She's grateful that he isn't awake enough to see how flustered she is right now.

However, little does she know, Natsu has been watching this entire time.

"You know," he suddenly speaks up. "If you want to cuddle, just say so."

Lucy pauses before saying what she does next. "I want to cuddle."

"You got it."

Lucy isn't quite sure if the sudden wave of heat is due to her blazing cheeks or Natsu's abnormal body heat. Whatever it is, she's loving each and every second of it. With his secure arms now wrapped around her, she can't help but let out a sigh of comfort.

"You're warm," Natsu tells her while casually sliding under the edge of her shirt and placing his hand on her stomach. Her skin burns at his touch.

"So are you," she whispers.

"Your hair smells really good."

"You already said that."

"Yeah."

She smiles to herself in the darkness, being able to sense Natsu smiling back. In that moment, with the sound of a slight wind, Lucy doesn't want to be anywhere else.

But after a while, the snug position she is in starts to transform into a cramped one as she feels the urge to move. It isn't long until her arms have turned numb. The wind outside is starting to become stronger.

Lucy opens her mouth to tell Natsu that she needs to move or her arms just might fall off, but he beats her to it.

"Lucy, don't laugh, but my arms fell asleep."

"So did mine." She can't hold back her soft laugh. Natsu's chest vibrates as he chuckles with her.

"Do you want to move?" he offers.

"Yes, please," she responds immediately.

"Okay, we have three seconds to move into another position. Ready?"

"Ready."

"Go."

Natsu and Lucy pull apart from each other, searching for a new, comfortable position for them. During those three seconds, Lucy feels a painful jab to her chin.

"Natsu, your elbow!" she whispers frantically.

"I'm so sorry," he groans in embarrassment. Seeking for her chin, he takes a hold of her face and brushes his lips across the throbbing spot.

"You didn't need to do that," she mumbles with cheeks bright enough to be a nightlight.

"But did my kiss make it feel better?" he points out.

"Yes," she answers reluctantly after a few moments. She doesn't need to see his face to know that he's smirking at her.

"No need to thank me," he scoffs, shifting around on the bed. "How about another three seconds? I promise I won't hurt you this time."

"Okay, fine," she accepts. "Go."

Pulling away from each other once again, the two resume their search for a new position. Both of them are content as Lucy finds her back pressing against Natsu's chest, his arms around her waist.

"Better?" he asks.

"Much better," she replies. "I much rather have one elbow to the face than two."

"Sorry," he mutters as his lips skim across the tip of her ear.

Lucy hums in response, knowing that Natsu would prefer a different response. He squeezes her closer to express himself.

"It's okay," she assures him. "Anyway, let's go to sleep. We have another mission in the morning."

"Okay," he tells her before bringing her even closer.

With that, the two of them lie in a tranquil silence, being able to feel the faint beat of their hearts. Lucy is beginning to doze off when she hears his voice again.

"Goodnight, Lucy," he tells her softly.

"Goodnight," she says back.

And with those words, she drifts to a long-awaited sleep with the delicate sense of Natsu's lips sweeping across the nape of her neck.

* * *

 **Ahh, writing all this fluff is giving me a toothache. But I can't stop writing it... someone send help pls**

 **Fun fact: I've been wanting to write a proper cuddling scene ever since I started writing and I never have until now LMAO. The wait was worth it though, I'm really happy how this turned out :-)**

 **All of your reviews make me smile a lot, by the way! I love your reactions so much. It's so nice to be interacting with you all again. You guys all really mean a lot to me.**

 **See you tomorrow with the next prompt: Festival!**


	4. Festival

"Natsu, for the last time, that is _not_ a bingo!" The guild shouts with a collective sigh.

"What do you mean?! I already got four numbers!" Natsu proclaims obliviously, grinning at the exasperated expressions being sent his way.

"Zigzag doesn't count, Flame-brain." Gray rolls his eyes.

"Of course it does, Popsicle Breath," Natsu argues.

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"Natsu, I think you're overdoing it," Lucy whispers beside him with a soft laugh.

"Overdoing what?" He turns to her cluelessly, although the twinkle in his eyes say otherwise.

"Oh, now I know what you're doing." Gray begins after seeing the two laughing with one another. "This is your way of getting Lucy to laugh, isn't it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsu smirks in response, amused by the wide eyes he gets sent in return.

Lucy sits wordlessly with tinted cheeks, thinking back to the night before when Natsu promised her that he is going to make her first Hanami Festival a festival she will never forget. And for the first time ever, she is one hundred percent healthy for the most beautiful day in Magnolia.

The cherry blossoms are as pastel as can be, the sky is clearer than ever, everyone is either munching on a candy apple or cotton candy, and Lucy is spending the day with the only person she wants to be with.

"I swear I'm going to win a bingo this time!" Natsu declares resolutely.

"If you yell out one more false bingo, you will be disqualified," Mirajane states sweetly, but the glare in her eyes is enough for Natsu to gulp.

"Are you sure you're going to win?" Lucy asks as the numbers continued to get called.

"Positive," Natsu replies confidently.

"Well, I guess you're not positive enough," she responds with a sly smile spreading across her face. "Bingo!"

If it were any other person standing up to get the very first prize, Natsu would be fuming and demanding for a rematch. But since Lucy is the winner this time, he proudly smiles as she receives her prize.

"What did you get?" he asks excitedly once she returns.

"A lilac," she answers with a faint smile.

"Really?" He raises a skeptical brow at the small flower in her palm. "That doesn't look like a lilac. Why is it brown?"

"It just needs a little water, that's all," she explains falsely, placing it in the grass without anyone seeing. Really, she isn't surprised by the lack of quality. This is Fairy Tail, after all—notorious for their ridiculous prizes.

Lucy is just about to ask for another bingo card, but she doesn't get the chance due to the gentle touch she feels on her elbow.

"Hey, come with me," Natsu tells her.

"Where are we going?" she asks curiously as they randomly stand up and begin to leave the grassy field.

"I have something to show you," he responds as they start to enter the busy streets.

"You didn't uproot the rainbow tree again, did you?" she inquires.

"That'd be cool if I did, wouldn't it?" He looks back over his shoulder at her with a wide grin.

"A little," she admits with a laugh. The two of them are walking so briskly, she doesn't even realize that his hand has slid down to hers.

The streets of Magnolia seem narrower due to the amount of people squeezing past each other. Luckily, Natsu knows just the way to handle it as he skillfully leads Lucy so she doesn't bump into a person once.

"Natsu, tell me where we're going already!" she pleads with curiosity gnawing at her. The only thing that she has gathered is that they're heading away from the festival.

"You'll see when we get there," he replies simply.

Lucy pouts in response, but decides to keep quiet while he takes her to their destination. The more steps they take, the farther away they become from everyone. Then suddenly, they're hiking up a hill.

"Okay, I need you to close your eyes now," Natsu instructs.

"Don't let me trip," she nearly commands, reluctantly following his directions. She can't help but feel ten times more vulnerable without being able to see where she is being led to.

Her calves soon begin to ache, and she swears that the hill is becoming steeper with each step she takes. She's seconds away from opening her eyes to see how much left there is to climb, but Natsu's voice keeps her from doing so.

"Just a few more steps," he announces.

Lucy and Natsu clearly have different interpretations on the word _few,_ but eventually she feels the ground start to level and her calves breathe out in relief.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now," Natsu says.

She isn't quite sure what sight she is going to be met with, but a smile immediately forms on her lips as she takes everything in. This hill—it's high enough for them to see all the trees in town.

"The cherry blossoms in Magnolia are really beautiful!" she gasps in awe. "Why haven't I been here before?!"

"I've been trying to keep it from you for this day," he answers with a content smile.

"When did you get this smooth?" Lucy glances at him with a raised brow.

"I've always been this smooth, what are you talking about?" he remarks with a smirk. "Did you forget about the rainbow tree from last year?"

"I guess you're right," she agrees with a giggle. "Where is the rainbow tree, anyway?"

"Right in the middle," he says, pointing to a tree slightly taller than the rest. "Since it's sunset, it's probably going to light up pretty soon…"

"So, I guess we have no choice but to stay here," she finishes with a grin.

"If you want." He shrugs nonchalantly.

"I'd love to," she replies as they both sit down on the grass. As the sun sinks beneath the horizon behind them, the glimmer of the rainbow tree exposes itself.

"Beautiful," the two breathe in unison. They turn to each other in amusement, sharing a smile.

"Is this better than seeing it float across your house?" Natsu asks after a while.

"Only because you're here," she blurts out before she can stop herself. She's grateful for the dim light surrounding them so he can't see her blazing cheeks.

Although the sparkling tree is breathtaking, she can't help but want something else like, fireworks. But it isn't until she finds Natsu's hand cupping her cheek and bringing her closer until she realizes she doesn't need them.

Their kiss is their own personal firework. And lucky for Lucy, there's going to be many other pops of fireworks later, even after the festival is over.

* * *

 **And the fluff continues! Seriously, do we need anything else in our lives?**

 **I was a little stuck on this prompt and it ended up being the last one I wrote. But I'm satisfied with how it came out, I think. Did you guys like it?**

 **Anyway, your reviews keep making me smile and I really appreciate it! Thank you all so so much for reading.**

 **See you tomorrow with the next prompt: Matching!**


	5. Matching

Being a member of the guild for several years now, Lucy is no stranger to the spontaneous parties Fairy Tail throws nearly every day. Really, it's just a way to have everyone let loose and have a few drinks here and there; there never is a real reason to get together.

But then there are those rare parties when there actually is a legitimate reason to get together. Alright, not entirely legitimate, but it's enough for the guild to steal this chance to host another party.

"It's going to be National Matching Day!" Mirajane happily declares to the guild. "Make sure you have someone to match with this weekend!"

"Is that even a real thing?" Lucy questions aloud once the guild begins to scatter around in search for a matching partner.

"I read about it somewhere," Levy mentions. "It's a holiday in some country."

"It's not like all of us are _actually_ going to find someone to match with," Gajeel snickers. "This is just Master's way of having another party."

"Even if it is, we're still matching!" Levy tells him firmly, not giving him a choice.

"Do you have any ideas?" Lucy asks.

"Give me a few days." She places her chin on top of her fist in thought, humming to herself.

Lucy nods in understanding, noting that she should probably be thinking of her own ideas, as well. Though, it isn't like she has a partner to match with in the first place. Well, there is _one_ person, but she wouldn't dare go up to him with the situation they are in right now; however, it'd be better if she had at least had something in mind.

The next few days at the guild are spent brainstorming—literally. Laxus nearly electrocutes the entire guild after being told Freed wants to wear something that completely represents them.

And when only one day remains until the matching party, it appears as if everyone has found their partner and picked what they'll be wearing together. Everyone except Lucy, of course.

She needs ideas. Also, she needs to find someone to match with. _Fast._ Scoping the area, she goes up to the first person she makes eye contact with.

"Who are you matching with, Lisanna?" Lucy asks as casually as she can.

"My siblings, of course!" Lisanna smiles proudly. "We're all going to wear matching animal shirts."

"A real man can wear a cat shirt in public," Elfman declares.

Sending the siblings an approving thumbs up, Lucy twists her seat to the other side of her to ask Cana. "Who are you matching with?"

"This gorgeous right here," Cana answers, lifting up a wine bottle she is currently chugging out of. "I've got the perfect outfit to match with this."

"You're just going to wear your normal clothes, aren't you?" Lucy assumes with a disapproving frown.

"You bet I am!" Cana howls before taking another swig. "Want some?"

"Nope." Lucy shakes her head while hopping off her seat. She scans the tables in search for another matching group, immediately heading towards Levy once their gazes connect and she beckons her to come to her.

"So, what did you decide to wear?" Lucy asks.

"I'm going to match with Jet and Droy," Levy replies. "Jet's shirt is going to say _This One_ and Droy's shirt is going to say _That One."_

"What about Gajeel?" Lucy raises a brow, noticing the scowl that surfaces on Gajeel's face. "Do you not like it, Gajeel?"

"It's horrible," he mutters.

"Don't say that!" Levy exclaims. "You know you love it."

"What does it say?" Lucy leans forward in anticipation.

"My shirt is going to say _The Other One_ and Gajeel's shirt is going to say _Is Mine,"_ Levy announces smoothly.

"That's brilliant!" Lucy proclaims with a grin.

"Shut up," Gajeel groans. "I thought it was obvious by now that she was, so the whole guild doesn't need me to tell them."

"Oh, you know you love it," Lucy giggles, standing up from her seat to go on to the next matching pair. She can already hear the two bickering with one another even though they're across the guild.

"Juvia already made the shirts, so Gray can't change his mind!" Juvia discloses with a pout. Noticing Lucy in her peripheral vision, she swivels to her. "Lucy, tell Gray that he isn't being fair!"

"What is it?" Lucy shifts glances at the two, watching Gray hastily rub his hands across his face.

"Juvia didn't tell me she was finished making the shirts, and I had a better idea," Gray explains with a sigh.

"What do your shirts say?" Lucy asks.

"Juvia's says, _If Found, Please Return To Gray,"_ Juvia states.

"And mine says, _Keep Her,"_ Gray finishes.

"Are you serious?!" Lucy's jaw drops in bewilderment.

"It fits us," Juvia and Gray respond simply.

"Too well." Lucy lets out a nervous laugh, not being able to understand how they managed to agree on that. She's surprised Juvia is okay with it, but in a way, it really does fit the couple.

"What is Lucy going to wear to the party?" Juvia questions.

"Good question." Lucy smiles bashfully. "I haven't decided yet. Or picked a partner, really."

"Why aren't you matching with Flame-brain?" Gray quirks a brow.

Lucy open her mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. There is a reason she hasn't asked—she is certain Natsu is going to match with Happy. That's what she keeps telling herself at least.

"No reason," Lucy eventually answers with a shrug. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later!"

Leaving the conversation as fast as she can, she spins around and makes a beeline to the bar. After ordering her usual drink, she twists her bar stool while lost in thought. She doesn't even realize she's being spoken to until there's a sudden snap of fingers in front of her face.

"Don't scare me like that!" Lucy gasps, turning to Natsu with large eyes. Once her heartbeat has slowed down, she takes a deep breath. "What's up?"

"So, what are our matching shirts going to say?" Natsu asks her with a raised brow.

"What?" she blurts out incredulously. "We're matching?"

"Why wouldn't we?" he counters.

"B-Because we haven't spoken in the past week," she replies, confused that he appears to have forgotten. "You told me you were mad that I bought the last candy apple during the festival."

"I wasn't _mad."_ He shakes his head in disagreement, his hand flying up to the back of his neck. "I was just a little bothered, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it." She nods in understanding. Lucy didn't think it was _that_ big of a deal, but apparently it is since Natsu has been keeping to himself for the past week. He cares about food too much sometimes.

"I'm sorry," Lucy tells him with an apologetic smile. "I'll make sure you get the last one next year, okay?"

"Thanks." Natsu sends her a wide smile. "Anyway, what do you think our shirts will be?"

"Let me think," she hums as she thinks to herself. "Oh, I have an idea! Come by my place before the party so I can give you your shirt."

"Alright!" he responds with a nod.

Lucy doesn't waste any time to return to her apartment after that, making sure the shirts for the party are _perfect._ Once they're made, she doesn't think the party can come fast enough. She can't hold back her excitement when Natsu stops by an hour before the party starts.

"This shirt is great!" he proclaims.

"I'm glad you think so." She smiles with content. "Now, let's go the guild before the party starts."

With their matching shirts, the couple makes their way to the party with large grins and twinkling eyes. Lucy takes a mental snapshot of all the expressions she receives once they entire the guild.

Their eyes start with Lucy – _I only date bad boys._

And then, there's Natsu – _Super bad boy._

* * *

 **Okay, let me just start this A/N by telling you guys that I didn't even realize there were two "National Days" one-shots! It wasn't until I finished writing this prompt when I looked back at Flowers and thought _oh no._**

 **I was going to rewrite Flowers, but I decided to keep it the same... They're both entirely different, so you guys can let this slide, right? :')**

 **Anyway, I got the idea for Natsu and Lucy's shirt from Mashima's art! It's so cute, I had to put it in this okay.**

 **See you tomorrow with my personal favorite prompt: Pregnancy!**


	6. Pregnancy

The first month starts with a swing.

Lucy is pouting with slumped shoulders, twirling her thumbs in her lap. Her dinner is half-eaten, and it doesn't look like she'll resume eating anytime soon. Natsu watches her with a dumbfounded expression since she was smiling just moments ago.

"Did I do something wrong?" Natsu asks.

"No, you didn't." She lets out a heavy sigh. "Sorry, I can't help my mood."

"We'll get through this together."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The second month starts with nausea.

Lucy is currently groaning and kneeling over the toilet, gripping onto the seat with pale knuckles. It's clear how much discomfort she is in, and it's not a sight that Natsu ever wants to see.

"Do you need me to hold your hair back?" Natsu asks.

"No, I got it," she assures weakly.

"Well, if you need anything I'm here."

"I'll tell you when."

"You know, this is sort of like me with my motion sickness."

"Not funny, Natsu."

The third month starts with an ultrasound.

Lucy is lying down with her belly slathered in gel, curiously peering at the screen beside her. She squeezes onto Natsu's hand with all her might to keep herself from screaming in excitement. Natsu can't hold back the smile on his lips.

"Is that how our baby looks like?" Natsu asks.

"Yep, that's her," she replies softly.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I can feel it. It's a motherly instinct."

"What if it's a boy?"

"Don't worry, it's not."

The fourth month starts with confidence.

Lucy isn't able to hold back the bounce in her step, happily humming to herself as she makes dinner that night. Natsu views her with amusement; it has been months since he has seen her like this. He wants to cherish this moment.

"Isn't this the month where you get bursts of energy?" Natsu asks.

"The second trimester has never felt so good." She grins in response.

"Your skin looks like you're glowing."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Natsu."

"I've said nicer things before!"

"Telling me that I'm getting bigger is _not_ a compliment."

The fifth month starts with a mark.

Lucy is standing in front of a mirror, tears swelling up in her eyes. She isn't sure if it's because of what's printed on her skin or she's in the midst of another mood swing. But with how she is right now, that's the least of her worries.

"What's so bad about a little stretch mark?" Natsu asks.

"Because they're permanent unless I use all sorts of lotions to remove it," she protests.

"I don't think it looks bad, though."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, really! I think it looks pretty cool. It looks like a lightning bolt."

"… Maybe it isn't as bad, then."

The sixth month starts with two meals.

Lucy is cheerfully smiling at the waitress who places their orders at their table, mouthwatering at the several plates in front of her. If there aren't so many people in the restaurant right now, she would devour it all in one second.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to eat all of that?" Natsu asks.

"You're asking me that like you haven't eaten more," Lucy accuses.

"True… You know what, if you eat all of that without needing any help, I'll give you a foot massage every night until Nashi is born."

"Oh, you're _on."_

The seventh month starts with a bump.

Lucy has her shirt lifted up to expose her belly, not being able to see her feet anymore when she looks down. It's difficult to see her feet at all, but she can definitely feel that they're swollen.

"Do you think your belly is finished growing?" Natsu asks.

"No way, I still have a long way to go," she admits.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Yeah, how about a foot massage?"

"You'll never let me forget I lost, will you?"

"Nope!"

The eighth month starts with a kick.

Lucy is rubbing her hands across her belly, a soothing habit she has created for herself. Natsu watches her in awe while secretly wishing he could feel her belly, too.

"Can I touch it?" Natsu asks.

"Go ahead," she replies.

"Is that Nashi kicking?!"

"Yep, that's her. Feels nice, doesn't it?"

"I don't think I'm ever washing my hand again."

"Go to the bathroom right now, Natsu."

The ninth month starts with a contraction.

Lucy is bent over her chair, releasing a pained cry. All of the color in her face has faded and her hands are beginning to tremble. Natsu frantically jumps out of his chair, asking the first thing that comes to his mind.

"Did your water just break?!" Natsu asks.

"Just take me to the hospital already," she commands with a grimace.

"Is it okay if I call everyone while we're on the way?"

"Who cares, just take me already!"

The ninth month ends with a swing.

Lucy is rocking her daughter to sleep in her arms, staring at Natsu with a frown. She shifts her gaze from him to the object he is holding several times before she lets out a heavy sigh.

"Why did you buy a piñata for Nashi?" Lucy asks.

"Babies like candy, don't they?"

"Not newborn babies!"

"Oh, we'll see about that."

"Natsu, don't you dare feed our daughter candy!"

* * *

 **I don't know what it is about this one-shot, but I love it so much. It's one of my favorite things I've written, I think. There's just something about it... agh, I don't know!**

 **Fun fact: I spent like two hours on several websites for moms so I could research what happens in each month. If my mom were to see my internet history, I'd probably never see light again LMAO.**

 **Ah, so sad that the next prompt will be the last. It's been a good week, guys. I'm happy to have spent it with you all! I do have some rather sad news to tell you all, but I'll leave that for tomorrow.**

 **See you tomorrow with the final prompt: Family Life/Marriage!**


	7. Family Life

"Where are the diapers?" Lucy asks.

"In the _first_ drawer," Natsu answers.

"Where are the extra clothes?"

"In the _second_ drawer."

"And where are the toys?"

"In the _third_ drawer."

"Natsu, be serious!" Lucy whines, lightly smacking him on the shoulder. "The toys are in the _fourth_ drawer!"

"That's what I meant," Natsu replies smoothly. He grins at the scowl she sends him. "Don't worry, Luce! There's no way I'd forget where any of Nashi's things are! I got it all under control."

Lucy shakes her head, not liking how nonchalant his tone is. "Maybe I should cancel it," she admits hesitantly while grabbing her phone. "Let me call Levy."

"No way!" Natsu proclaims as he snatches the phone away from her. "This is your first day off since Nashi was born, and you deserve it." Before she can argue any more, he directs her to the front door and gently nudges her outside of their home. "Now, _go._ "

"But—"

Not letting her say a word, Natsu leans in for a chaste kiss. "Luce, trust me. I can handle Nashi on my own. I've seen you do it plenty of times. Now it's my turn."

"I-I guess you're right," she reluctantly agrees. She can't hide the cheery bounce in her step as she begins to leave. "Call me if anything happens! I'll be back in a couple of hours!"

"See you later!" he calls out to her.

"Also, don't forget! You are _not_ allowed to show Nashi your powers yet!" she reminds him.

Natsu has to use all his strength to hide his pout. "Okay, got it!"

With that, he waits for his wife to walk away until she has reached the end of the street. By the gray clouds swirling in the sky, it seems as if it might rain later today. Hopefully, Lucy will be home by then.

"Well, it's just you and me now," Natsu states after shutting the front door and heading towards the crib. He smiles at Nashi once their eyes connect. Being three months old, Nashi is able to return the sweet smile. It's always enough for warmth to flood inside his chest.

However, as if someone has snapped their fingers, Nashi's eyes start to squint. Natsu has lost count on how many times he has seen this expression.

"Don't cry!" he exclaims, cautiously throwing his hands up in front of him. "Let me put this thing on so I can carry you around."

Turning to the wrap Lucy laid out for him, he blankly stares at it for a few seconds. He forgot to ask Lucy how to put it on, but it resembles a reversed backpack, so it can't be _that_ hard. Right?

"How the heck do I put this thing on?" he grumbles to himself, his arms tangled through the straps. He doesn't realize how much time he's taking until Nashi wails out her infamous cry.

"Just a few more seconds," he nearly pleads to her cries though his arms seem to be going nowhere. It isn't until Nashi's face has become flushed when he removes his arms, tossing away the wrap. "Forget this. I'll just hold you all day. I don't mind!"

As expected, Nashi's cries disappear and are replaced with a content smile seconds after Natsu carries her around the house. He lets out a scoff, shaking his head. "You just wanted to be held, didn't you?"

He doesn't mind giving all his attention to his daughter, but what he _does_ mind is the slight soreness in his arms after carrying her for thirty minutes. He has no choice but to set her down on the couch.

"I just needed a little break," he explains sheepishly to her curious eyes. "Hey, how about some TV? Let's watch TV together."

Switching on the TV, Natsu is only able to enjoy about two and half commercials before Nashi begins to cry once again.

"So I need to do all the work, huh?" He picks her up while gently rocking her to calm her down.

He thinks that the soothing gesture is working, but soon enough, she has become entirely dependent on his arms. If she isn't being held, the waterworks inevitably pour.

"Sorry, Nashi, but this isn't going to work," Natsu breaks the news to her. His biceps feel like they're on fire. He sets her back down on the couch. "Let's play your favorite game!"

Only four rounds of peekaboo have passed when the tears begin forming once again.

"Wait!" he suddenly realizes. "You're hungry, aren't you?"

Natsu can actually see Nashi's eyes light up as he brings her to the kitchen and holds up her milk formula. Since she wants to be connected to the hip, he has no choice but to clumsily make her milk one-handed.

"That's better," Natsu sighs in relief once he has started feeding her. He sits down on the couch, holding the bottle for her as she gulps it down. It doesn't take long for him to notice how quickly it is for her to become sleepy.

Her eyelids begin to drop every couple of seconds, and Natsu can't help but be mesmerized. They blink at one another as he lightly massages her forehead with his thumb.

"You know, when you were in your mom's tummy, I was obsessed with you," he tells her softly. "When I felt your first kick, I didn't want to wash my hand again. Your mom made me wash it eventually, though. Also, she doesn't think newborn babies like candy, but I swear they do. You do, right?"

Of course, Nashi isn't capable of responding, but he swears he sees her nod. Natsu sends her a satisfied smile in response. There's a moment of silence between them, Nashi is seconds away from falling asleep, and that's when it happens—a rumble of thunder.

On cue, her eyes immediately widen in surprise. Natsu's eyes match hers before he begins to hum faintly to her, gently rocking her.

"Don't worry. It's just a little rain," he assures her, ignoring the lightning that illuminates the entire house.

Nashi is just about to fall asleep, and he's not letting the weather ruin his plans. Yet the weather seems to be doing just that because her lips begin to quiver.

"Don't cry, there's nothing to be afraid of," he insists, still using a gentle tone.

Nashi's lips only tremble even more, and there it is— _the squint._

"Hey, look at this!" Natsu says brightly, lifting a finger in the air. A dim flare appears on the tip of his finger. He makes sure his fire isn't too warm for her. "Cool, isn't it?"

He can see the interest swirling in his daughter's eyes, similar to when Lucy is reading one of her favorite books. Natsu doesn't think his heart could be so warm, but it is.

"Lucy won't mind this," he states confidently. "I don't think, at least."

He is so absorbed into his daughter's intent expression that he doesn't hear the door unlock after several minutes. Lucy enters the living room, her jaw immediately falling to the floor. Natsu swivels to her in surprise.

"Wait, Lucy, I can expla—"

"I told you not to show her your powers!" she proclaims.

Alright, so he was wrong about her not minding, but he's definitely not wrong to think that Lucy and Nashi are the best things that have ever entered his life.

And he promises that one day he'll be able feed his daughter candy and she's going to love every second of it.

* * *

 **And that concludes this marvelous week of fluff. :')** **Ahh, I never thought I'd be able to write Natsu babysitting Nashi, but the time has come! My chest feels so fuzzy. I love this family so much omg.**

 **But alright, now I have an announcement that I don't even want to type but sigh I must**

 **I will be on hiatus until further notice. **

**Senior year has hit me _so_ hard, and I didn't think college would flood my mind so quickly, but it has. Thankfully, I know what I want to do (I think) and where I want to go (I also think) but of course the university I want to go to is competitive and requires all my focus.**

 **I've tried juggling school and fanfics for the past few years. It stresses me out more than it should, honestly. I don't have time to be setting aside two hours to write some parts of a fic anymore. It's just unrealistic.**

 **So here I am, after two and half years on this site, taking my first, official hiatus.** **You are all more than welcome to send me PM's, but I probably won't respond to them as fast as I usually do. I just really need a break from this.**

 **But I will be back someday! Not sure when, but... Someday, for sure. :-)**

 **For those of you who are new to my fics, lucky for you because I have 17 other stories for you to read in the meantime!**

 **For those of you who have been here for a while, thanks for sticking with me for so long. I feel like I've grown with you all.**

 **If you have a tumblr, you can follow me! My username is amehanaaa. I'll be much more active on there.**

 **Anyway, this is getting longer than I'd like, and I'm sure half of you have given up reading on this lmao. But if you're still here, thanks for spending this week with me. I hope you had just as much fun as I did :')**

 **Well, until next time, guys! Take care. ~**


End file.
